Another day
by gargoylefan4eva
Summary: Demona gets kidnapped,and it's up to Angela and the clan to save her


Another Day

by:Kari Bendt

ok, from now on i promise to write more,like at the fighting parts, i usually don't really say anything, but i promise to from now on! now to the story!

Dominique was on her way home from work has usual and thinking about Angela, lately that was all she could think about, she was thinking how she could protect her, not just from the humans, but also from Goliath." Goliath is a fool and will eventually get her killed" she said out loud," something must be done". "Heres your stop Miss. Destine" her driver said. She got out of the car and walked into her mansion. She had promised to call Angela that night, she decided to get some paper work done, so she went into the study room.

Angela and Broadway were sitting out in the courtyard." Wow this is a beautiful night "Angela said. "Yeah" Broadway said," and so are you". Then she rested her head on his chest. Then Lex came out." Demona is on the phone for you Angela"." Ok" Angela said i'm coming," you coming Broadway"?."Yeah" he said and got up to go with her.

"So how have you been Angela"?Demona asked." Fine, you"?Angela said." Same has you" Demona said. Then there was a awkward silence. "Can i come over sometime"? Angela asked. "Of course you can Angela, you don't need to ask" Demona said." Do you think i could come over now"?Angela said. "Yes, you could if you want to" Demona said. "Ok then i will come over there now" Angela replied." See you soon" Demona said, then hung up.

Just has Angela was about to leave Goliath came back from Elisa's." Where are you going Angela"?he asked." Well"...Angela began, she knew he would not let her go over to Demona's house, but she couldn't keep this a secret from her own father. "Well"... she said again," i'm, um, going over to....Demona's house" she finished weakly."Angela you know i don't want you to go over there" he said camley." I know you don't father, but what is going to happen to me?i mean she wouldn't hurt me at all" Angela said. "Well she could try to turn you against us" he said. "She has tried that many times, i am not stupid, i will not let her tell me who to trust" Angela said." I still don't want you to go" Goliath said." Please father" i promise i will go if anything happens". "Very well Angela, but i want you back in 2 hours". "Ok" Angela said, then hugged her father, "thank you father", then started towards her mothers house.

Has Angela touched down she noticed that her mother was waiting at the door. Has soon has she got up to the door Demona pulled Angela into a hug. They finally broke from the hug. "I've missed you Angela" Demona said. "I've missed you to mom"." Well come in" Demona said. Has Angela walked in she noticed it was kinnda dark but clean. "Nice place" Angela said. "Its kinna big and empty, but thats what you get for being rich i guess"." Guess so" Angela said. "Are you hungry"?Demona asked. Suddenly Angela realized she haddened ate, and she was hungry. "I am a little" Angela replied." Come, lets go get something to eat" Demona said, then they walked off towards the kitchen.

Back at the castle." I wonder were she is" Goliath said. "She has plenty of time to return" Hudson said." Besides the lass hasen't even been gone that long" Hudson finished." I just worry" Goliath said," i don't want her to get hurt again, for all we know she could just be using her again"." Maybe so" Hudson said, "but i don't think Demona would be that stupid"." You never know" Goliath said. "Yeah" Hudson said, "you never know"." Were's Angela at"? Broadway asked has he entered the room." She's at Demona's house" Goliath replied. "What"!, and you let her go"!? Boadway said." You are actin' just like Goliath" Hudson said, "stop worryin' yurself lad, she'll be fine, Demona wouldn't hurt her again"." Hopefully not" Broadway said, then turned around to leave.

"Thanks for the dinner mom" Angela said," but i'd better be getting home, everyone is probally worried about me". "You can do whatever you want Angela" Demona said," they do not run your life, you should have to right to be gone has long and has much has you please, that is none of there concern". "Still, i don't want them to worry" Angela said. "But" Demona started. "Please mother" Angela began," don't start this"." Ok" she said with a sigh," i hope to see you again" Demona said. "I hope to see you again to mother" Angela said. Then they hugged. "Bye mother" she said, then hopped off the ledge. Demona watched has her shadow became less and less visible." Be safe my child" Demona whispered, then closed the doors which Angela had exited." Better get started on some more paper work" she said, then went over to her desk.

"Where is she"? Goliath said nervously. "Are you still worrin' about her lad"? Hudson asked. "Yes i am" Goliath said. "She is grown up, she can take care of herself" Hudson said. "I know, but i can't help worrying about her" Goliath said. Before Hudson could reply Angela landed in the courtyard. "Hello father" she said. Goliath turned around, "what took you so long"? he asked. "I was having dinner with mother, then we talked a bit" she said. Goliath was about to say something when Angela said "father don't worry about me, i can take care of myself". "I know you can, but i don't want you getting hurt by anyone" he said.

"And that would mean Demona" Angela said. "She would never hurt me father"." But she could" Goliath said. "If she did, i would never speak to her again" she said. Goliath just sighed. "By the way, mother wants me to start coming over more often"." How often"? he asked." Well about twice a week". "Twice a week" Goliath repeated. "Yes, and i want to, please father i want to get to know her better". "There is nothing to know about her except that she is evil and would do anything to get you to come to her side". "I wouldn't let her do that, please father". Goliath sighed, "fine" he said, "but you must promise me you will stay away from her if she tries anything". "Thank you father"!, "i promise".

She kissed him on the cheek and went to find Broadway. "I wonder if i am doing the right thing" Goliath said. "Well, you decide lad" Hudson said. "Come Bronx, lets go watch some tv" Hudson said. Bronx barked happily, then followed Hudson inside and left Goliath alone his thoughts.

"There you are Broadway" Angela said has she entered the kitchen. "Oh, hi Angela" he said. "What are you making"? she asked. "Just cake for dessert". "Would you like me to leave? you sound distracted". "No, i want you to stay, would you like to help me"?. "I would love to". "So how was it at Demona's"? Broadway asked has he craked two eggs in a bowl. "How did you know about that"?."Goliath told me, so how was it"?. "It was nice acually" she said has she got out the flour." I'm glad you had a nice time". "Thank you for being so nice about this". "Anything to make you happy". She smiled, then quickly kissed him on the cheek. He just smiled has they continued making the cake.

Dominique took a sip of her coffee. She hated going to meetings, but she had to. "What do you think of the proposal Miss. Destine"?. "Huh.. oh.. um, i think its great" she said. "Well, aren't you going to sign the papers"?. "Oh, of course" she said. He handed her the papers and she signed. "Well that concludes the meeting for today" Dominique said, "your excused". Everyone gave her the usual mumble of there goodbyes and left the room. "I think this is a great opportunity for Nightstone Unlimited to grow" said someone behind Dominique. Dominique turned around to find Mrs. Cesa looking at her." I.. I think it is to" Dominique said kinnda startled by this since Mrs. Cesa had never said a word to her even after all the buisness meeting she had been in with her. "I'm gald you agree" Mrs. Cesa said. "Not to be rude or anything" Dominique said" but why are you talking to me now"?. "Well, after all the other meetings, this one has been the best one yet, and the smartest if i might add, well, must be going, i have some other.. important meetings to attend to" Mrs. Cesa said, "good day to you Miss. Destine". "Good day to you to" Dominique said has Mrs. Cesa exited the room. "There is something very fishey about her" Dominique said to herself," i just can't seem to put my finger on it", then turned to go back to her office.

a couple of nights later

The gargoyles woke up with a roar and turned to find Elisa waiting for them. "How have you been Elisa"? asked Goliath. "Well, theres another problem" Elisa said. "What kind of problem lass"? asked Hudson. "There have been some signs of quarreymen" Elisa said, "they haven't really done anything,but they could be waiting for the right moment to strike". "We must go on partol emidently" Goliath said. "But i have to go to mothers house" Angela said. "I think this is more important Angela" Goliath said." Please father, it's important to me, i promise i will make up for missing this patrol". "Ok" Goliath said, you may go. "Ok, Brooklyn your with me, Lexington your with Broadway and Hudson" Goliath said. Behind Hudson Goliath heard Bronx wine. "You stay here tonight Bronx". "See you later Angela" Broadway said. "Ok," when i get back maybe we can go watch a movie". "Sounds good" Broadway said. Then Angela took off towards Demona's house."Come everyone, we cannot waste time"Goliath said." I'll talk to you later Goliath". "Be careful"he asnwered, firmly, but gently, then took off after Brooklyn.

Demona was studying some latin spells when she heard a knock at her door. She got up and saw Angela at the door. Demona went over to open it. "Hello mother" Angela said. "Hello Angela, how have you been"?. "Good, you"?. "Pretty good". "I wanted to warn you about something" Angela said. "What is it"?." Elisa stopped by and said that people have seen quarreymen around". "So what else is new"?. "Well i just want you to be careful, i don't want anything to happen to you". "Well thats very kind of you, but you don't have to worry about me, i am immortal after all, and i can only die if Macbeth kills me". "But still, you may only be able to have so much damage, and you have died alot". "You don't have to worry about me Angela, i just want you to be careful, you can die, not me". "I will promise if you do" Angela said." I promise" Demona said." So do i" Angela said. "But there is something i wanted to talk to you about" Demona said. "What is it"? Angela said." Well i wanted to know if you would".... Before Demona could say another word the glass door crashed behind them. They turned to find about 20 people dressed in black coming though the hole.

I haven't seen any quarreymen tonight Lexington said. I wonder what Angela is doing Broadway said. Is that all you think about? Lexington asked. No, but i just worry about her when she is with Demona. You should know she can take care of herself said Lexington. Still, i just worry about her Broadway said. Look over there Hudson said. Lets go Lex said. Then the three went to go bust two people robbing a store.

"I haven't seen any crime at all" Goliath said. "Lets be thankful" Brooklyn said. "I wonder if the others have saw anything" Goliath said. "I'll ask" Brooklyn said. "Lex?, hi its Brooklyn, we were wondering if you saw anything tonight, just some people robbing a store, well we haven't seen anything, ok, bye". "Lex said they just busted some guys trying to rob a store". "At least we haven't seen any quarreymen tonight" Goliath replied. "Patrol time is almost up" Brooklyn said, "lets head back to the castle". "Ok. i wonder if Angela is waiting for us". "Lets find out" Brooklyn said has they changed there direction to go to the castle.

"Tis almost time to be headin' back lads" said Hudson. "I guess it is said" Lexington. "I wonder if Angela is back".Lexington groaned" Can't you think about something else besides Angela". "Yeah, food". Lexington groaned, "i shouldn't of said anything" he said. "Come lads lets go back to the castle".

"How was your partol"? asked Goliath. "Pretty good" said Hudson," there was barley any crime at all". "We didn't have any at all"Brooklyn said. "Is Angela back yet"? asked Broadway. "No, not yet, but she had better be soon" Goliath answered worridley. "If any of you guys see her come and get me ok"? said Broadway. "Ok we will" said Brooklyn. "Ok" said Broadway and headed off to the kitchen. "I'm gonna go watch some tv" said Hudson." I think Bronx might be waiting for you" said Goliath. "That be so suprise" said Hudson has he headed off to the tv room."I'm gonna go with Hudson" said Brooklyn, then went off after Hudson. "I'm going to go see Elisa" said Goliath, then headed off towards Elisa's. "I guess i'll go use the computer" said Lexington, then went to the computer room.

"Watch out Angela"! yelled Demona has she pushed her daughter out of the way of a gunshot. "Mother"! Angela yelled has her mom got hit with the bullet that was ment for her. "It just crazed me, i want you to get out of here now"!." No mom, i'm not gonna leave you"!. "I'm not gonna argue, follow me"!. Demona let Angela into a secret stairway. "What"...Angela started. "Shh" said Demona. Angela and Demona stood quietly in the secret stairway has they heard footsteps outside. "Were did they go"? said a voice. "I have no clue" said another voice. "We don't have time, lets get out of here". Then the footsteps got fainter has they left the mansion. "That was close" said Demona. "Are you alright mother"? asked Angela. "Yeah i'm fine, you"?." I'm fine,i'm just worried about your wound".

" Don't worry about that, I think its safe".Demona quietly opened the door. They quietly krept out of there hidding place. "AAAHHHH"! yelled Demona. Angela turned to see her mother drop to the floor." Mother"!. Then someone steped out of the shadows. "Hello" said the voice. "What did you do to her"! Angela yelled has she knelt by her mom. "Oh, she'll be ok, she's just gonna be knocked out for awhile. And has for you" said the man, he pulled something out from behind his back. He threw it at her. Angela dogged it, and made her way toward the door. "Your not gonna get away from me that easily"! yelled the man. He threw something else at her. She quickly dived behind the chair."Come out and fight me"! yelled the man. Angela looked around for a way to escape. She saw the leg to the chair that had been blown off. She threw it at him. The man yelled has it hit him in the knee cap. Not wasting any time Angela ran toward the door and out the window.

The man tired to catch her before she got out the window, but it was to late. "I'll hunt you down"! yelled the man. "I promise i'll find you mother"Angela whispered has she took one more glance at were the man was standing yelling out comments she could barley make out.

"Where am i"?! yelled Demona. "That is none of your concern" said a voice. "I think it is"! screamed Demona. "And i think it's not" said a man has he stepped into the room. Suddenly Demona realized that Angela wan't there. Demona looked around the room. "Where's my daughter"?!Demona yelled." Oh, so thats who that was, oh, and she got away". Demona breathed a sigh of relief. "But, we will find her" said the man. "You will not harm her"! Demona screached so loud that the man had to cover his ears. "Oh,but we will". "Why don't you show your face coward"?Demona asked. "I am no coward, and you shouldn't need to know my idenity, but you should know that i am someone you should fear". "I fear no one" Demona replied angrily. "Oh, but you will".

"YOU GUYS!SOMETHING BAD HAS HAPPENED"! yelled Angela. Angela headed toward the kitchen. "What is it"? Broadway asked has he came around the corner. He caught Angela before she could run him over. "It's mother, she's been kidnapped"!. "And why should we help her"? said Broadway." Why"?Angela's eyes began to glow a deep red, "cause she's my mother"!yelled Angela. "Ok, explain what happened". "Ok, lets go find the others" said Angela. The two ran off the go find the others.

"Hudson, Brooklyn, Lex, are you in here"? asked Broadway. "Well me and Hudson are, but Lex isn't, whats up"? said Brooklyn."It's Demona, she's beend kidnapped". "Who cares"?Brooklyn said. "I do" said Angela has she came in with Lexington. "K lass, just camley explain what happened" said Hudson. "I was at my mothers and all of a sudden we heard a crash, we turned around and we saw a bunch of people come in". "Quarreymen"? asked Brooklyn." No, but they were similar, anyway they tried to kill us, so mom took us to a secret hidding place, then when we thought they were gone they weren't, so they got mom, and tired to get me, but i got away, we have to find her"! Angela said has she started to cry," i just know something bad has happened to her" she said has she put her head on Broadway's chest. "It's ok Angela, we'll find her" Broadway replied gently," But first we have to get Goliath back here". "I'll go call him, then i can tell him what happened" said Angela, then ran off to go phone him. "Now, we just have to find out were they took her" said Lexington. "Yeah, like that'll be easy" said Brooklyn replied sarcastically, "we don't even know were to begin, Angela didn't even know were they took her".

Later that Night

"So were do we begin to find her"? asked Elisa. "Find who"?. Everyone turned around to see Xanatos followed by Fox come in. "Find Demona" said Angela, "she's been kidnapped". "Do you know were they took her"? asked Fox. "No idea" said Brooklyn. "She means alot to you doesn't she Angela" said Xanatos. "Yeah, she does". "Then i promise i will use all of my resources to find her" he replied. "Really"? Angela replied has her face broke into a smile. "Yup, i'll let you know the report my tommorow night". "Thank you". "Come everyone, its time to take our places for the day" Goliath said. "See you when you wake up Goliath" Fox said. Goliath just nodded has he turned around to leave. "Gotta go to work, don't want to get fired" Elisa said. "See you later detective" said Fox. "Ok, see you all later".

"Do you have any leads yet David"? asked Fox. "Not yet dear, there's just no one or anything that could track them down, it's like, they just, dissapeared". "We've gotta find her, for Angela" Fox said.

Demona's house, daytime

"Found anything yet Matt"? said Elisa." No, nothing, theres not one thing here that could lead us to were she's at"." I'm going to go check another room,theres to many rooms in this mansion" Elisa said to herself has she continued to check the room," i'd better tell Talon to".

Sundown

The gargoyles stone skin cracked has they woke up." Did you find anything today"? asked Goliath. "Nothing" Xanatos said. Then Angela came up. "What did you find out"?she asked. "Nothing so far" said Elisa. "But we will" Fox put in. "I hope so" Angela said sadley. Suddenly Bronx barked happily. "Look" Lexington said pointing toward 4 shapes coming closer. "I forgot to tell you, today i talked to my brother and he decided to help" Elisa said. "Someone said you needed help" Talon said has he touched down. "I'm so sorry about your mom Angela" Maggie said. "Thanks" Angela replied. "I see you brought Fang to" said Brooklyn. "If he can behave tonight he won't have to stay in that cell anymore". "And i don't intend to" Fang answered. "And what would that be"?Hudson asked. Everyone turned to see a flying ship coming toward them. "That's the same ship the kidnappers used" Angela said. Then someone appeared out of the doorway, then dropped a piece of paper. Angela ran to it and picked it up. Everyone gathered around the note. Angela started reading it

If you ever want to see

your mother again come

to the abandoned warehouse

across from Pack Media

studios around midnight, if

you don't, your mom will die.

"it's obviously a trap" Goliath said. "But we can't let her die"! Angela said. "Ok, we will go" Goliath said, "Brooklyn Broadway, Lexington you will come in with me and Angela, Hudson,Talon, Maggie, Claw and Fang, you guys will stay outside has back up". "How will we know if your in trouble"? Maggie asked. "We have those communicators,someone will call you in"Goliath answered handing Maggie one. "Are you ready Claw"? Talon asked. Calw shook his head hard. "Ok, Elisa, you bring the cops down to the warehouse, but wait until later". "Ok" Elisa said. "Xanatos, Fox, you stay here". "Wouldn't have it any other way" Fox said has they walked off. "Ok" Goliath said "let's go".

"Soon your precious daughter and the rest of the clan will be here, and i'll kill them all, starting with you daughter". "You had better not touch her"! Demona yelled. "Just watch me" said the man. "Who are you working for anyway"? Demona asked. "You do not need to know that, well, look at the time, i must be going". "Come back here! i'm not done talking to you"! Demona yelled. "Now you are" he said.

"There it is" Brooklyn said has he pointed to a old abandoned warehouse. "It's kindda creepy" Broadway said."And dark" Lexington put in. "Were do we begin to look father"? asked Angela. "We'll split up, Brooklyn, Broadway go that way. Angela you with me". "You guys stay here until your needed" said Goliath. "Got it" said Talon.

"Find anything"? asked Brooklyn. "No, you"? Broadway replied. "What about you Lex"? asked Brooklyn. "Nothing" Lex replied. "I wonder if they really are here" Brooklyn said. "We are, don't worry about that" said a voice. They three quickly turned around, before they could react they were hit with a tranquliser gun. The three stumbled around the room has they tried to stay awake. "Why are you doing this"? Broadway asked weakly. "It is pretty simple acually, i want to wipe out all of the gargoyles in the world". "Should of known that" Brooklyn said. "Who are".. before Lex could finish he started to fall. All three gargoyles sank to there knees and everything went blank. "Don't worry, you'll die a painfull death" said the man has he dragged the three gargoyles away.

"Where could she be"? asked Angela. "I don't know" Goliath replied. Down the hall Demona heard two voices. "That sounds like Angela". The voices got louder has they got closer. Yes, it was Angela. "Angela"? Demona called out. "That sounds alot like mother, mom is that you"?!. "Yes, it is". The two started running into the room were they had heard the voice. There they saw Demona chained to the wall.

"Mother"! Angela yelled. "I didn't think you would find me". "Quickly Angela break the chains and lets go" said Goliath. "You brought him"." Mom, please don't start now". Angela tugged at the chains. "Goliath look out"! Demona yelled. Angela turned around to see her dad drop to the floor. "Dad"! Angela yelled. "Angela run"!. "No! i've only got one more chain"!. "Go! now"! she screamed again. "I've almost got it"! she said. Angela tugged at the last chain, and it broke. Just then Angela felt the tranquliser hit her in the back. "Angela"!. Demona caught her before she hit the floor. "Run mom" mumbled," forget me" she managed to say before she passed out. Demona threw Angela over her shoulder and began to run for door.

"Oh no you don't" said the man. He pointed his tranquilizer gun at her. Before he had a chance to fire she slammed into him and knocked him over. "Sorry Goliath" she said, "but i must save my daughter, i'll come back for you later". Then she began to run. The man put a hand to his forehead. "She'll pay for that". His cellphone began to ring. "Hello" he said. "Do you have her yet"? asked the voice over the line." No, i almost had her, but her mom saved her, and they both got away". "What"! the voice on the phone screamed."Calm down" he said," i've already got four, they'll have to come back for them later". "Excellent" said the voice, "notify me when you get them all". "Yes mam" he said, then hung up.

"I wonder whats taking them so long" Talon said nervously. "I'm getting worried, perhaps we should go in there" Maggie said. "I think your right" Talon said. "What are we waiting for? the next ice age" Fang said. "Fang, behave yourself, or you'll go right back in that cell". "Hey, i can do that" Fang said. "Look"! Maggie exclaimed. Two shapes were coming out of the doorway. "It looks like someone is hurt" said Talon. "It's Angela and Demona" Maggie said. "Oh my gosh, Angela's hurt" Maggie said. "She's alright" Demona said has she walked over to them, "she's just knocked out". "Were's Goliath"? asked Talon. "I don't know" Demona said. "He's still in there"! Talon shouted, "and you just left him, and what about the others"!?.

"It was either my daughter or him, and of course i would pick my daughter, and i was planning to go back in there and get him, and i have no clue were the others are". "What are we waiting for"? said Hudson, "let's go". "I'll stay out here until she wakes up" Demona said. "Ok, let's go" Talon said. All four of them ran inside and dissaperd in to the darkness. Demona layed Angela on the ground. "Angela, can you hear me"?." Mom"? Angela asked very quietly. "I'm here". "Were's dad"?. "He's still in there, the others went to go get them"." What about the Broadway, Brooklyn, and Lexington"?. 'There still in there" Demona said. "We have to go get them" Angela said. "We will when you wake up more". Angela tried to get up but fell back down. Demona caught her. "Don't try to get up yet"." Must save them" Angela said," but i'm so tired". "Just rest for now Angela". Then Angela fell back asleep in her arms.

"Were could they be"? Maggie asked." How about right here". Everyone turned around to see someone standing against the wall. "Where are they"! Hudson shouted." Right here" he said, he pressed a button. The wall moved aside to reveal four gargoyles chained to the wall. "Let them go"! Talon shouted. "No, i don't think i will, but you will join them very soon". "Fat chance" Fang said. "Now"! Talon shouted. Everyone ran towards the man. The man just smiled he pressed a button on his suite. Has everyone hit him they were thrown back by a electical shock. "This is gonna be harder than i thought" Talon said. "Maggie, Fang, lets use our own powers"." Your... own powers" said the man sounding a little frightned. "Yes, our own powers" Talon replied," now"! he shouted. They put their hands up and shot out a powerful blast of electricity. The man screamed. He struggled to push the button.

When he finally did it didn't work. "The blast from you guys must of short circited his own power" Hudson said. "Now he is powerless" Hudson finished. "Now, are you gonna let them go now"? Talon asked. "No" the man said. Talon picked him up and threw him against the wall. "How about now"?." No again". The man pressed a button on his suited. The gargoyles slid down off the wall. "Aren't you gonna let me go"? the man asked. "No. now lets put you on the wall" Talon said." I don't think so". He pressed another button on his sutie. He broke free from Talon's grasp has he wrose up toward the ceiling. "Bye" he said. Then he started flying like a rocket. He went up through the ceiling and he was gone.

"We'll get him next time" Hudson said. The gargoyles started to wake up. "You guys are awake" they said. "Yeah" Brooklyn said, "it would be better than being dead". "Angela and Demona are on top of the roof" Maggie said. "Lets go home" Goliath said.

Outside Angela and Demona were waiting for them. "Your ok" Angela said has she gave her dad a hug, then have Broadway one. Then Angela went over to Demona." Thank you mom, you did a very good thing today". "And what would that be"? Demona asked. "You were acually nice, and you didn't try to kill anyone". "Your welcome Angela". Then they hugged. "Goodbye Angela", then jumped off of the rooftop. "Thanks for helping" Talon Goliath said. "Hey, no problem for a friend" Talon replied. "we had better get going to". Then they soared off. "Come everyone, lets go". Then they heard sirens coming.

Back at the castle Fox and Xanatos came outiside has they touched down. "I suspect that you won" Xanatos said. "For now we have" Goliath said. "Well i'm going to go get something to eat" Broadway said. "I'm going with you Angela" said. The pair walked off. "Ok, tell me all the details" Fox said," maybe from that we can track that person down".

Just before Sunrise

"Hey everyone" Elisa said. "Hello Elisa" everyone replied. "Did you get any leads"? Goliath asked. "Not really" Elisa. Just then everyone turned to stone. "But i'm sure we will" Elisa said, then tuned around to leave.

"Got suspisions yet Owen"? Xanatos asked." Not yet sir, but i'm sure i will soon". "No matter what it takes, we will find that man". "Certainly si"r Owen said, "for everyone's sake".

I still have no clue who that man is Dominique thought to herself. But i will hunt him down, and kill him, no one threatens to kill my daughter. "Miss. Destine, it's time for your meeting" her secritary said over the intercom. "I'm on my way" Dominique said.

Ok, this one is my best and longest, for now of course, bye!


End file.
